Just Another Love Story
by VenomV800
Summary: Sakura seeks out Kakashi to train her to be in the ANBU which causes great trouble amongst their friends and romance begins to bloom between the two stubborn ninja. Eventual KakaSaku with some others thrown in too. On Hold, sorry guys.
1. It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters within the series.

Pairing, one of my favorites, KakaSaku.

Summary: Sakura seeks out Kakashi to train her to be in the ANBU which causes great trouble amongst their friends and romance begins to bloom between the two stubborn ninja. Eventual KakaSaku.

* * *

This was going to be a long day. Kakashi knew it. As he gazed lazily down at the young woman before him he just knew somehow what was going to happen today would come back to bit him in the ass. _Hard_. It wasn't the most comforting thought in the world. With an arched silver brow Kakashi implored his former student, one Haruno Sakura, to get it out. He had genin to tortu-_train_ he meant train. Definately _train_. 

"You know..."

A heaved sigh, "Yes?"

"Forget it. If you want to get all bitchy I'll just go ask Genma."

"Sakura…" Came the growled response.

The pink haired kunoichi who had turned her back to the 'famous', an adjective that was undeserved in her _humble_ opinion, copy-nin turned back around, eyebrow hiked she inquired, "Yes?"

A dark eye rolled at her stubborn attitude. "I'm sorry…but you did just interrupt my training session. With something that didn't seem all that important." But then who was he to judge his most surprising student. She enjoyed throwing curve balls at him. It was her way to keep him on his toes.

A decidedly not lady-like sounding snort escaped her. The man was telling the genin to run while he sat and read his pervy little orange book. Why Tsunade hadn't banned Jiraiya from writing the damn things she didn't know but then that was the Hokage's way. Mostly because she was too lazy to fill out the paperwork necessary. Sakura crossed her arms across her chest. Which she always felt was lacking. But then…she did have to stand next to Tsunade on a constant basis.

Kakashi himself would deny any knowledge of the development of Haruno Sakura's boobs. But hell, he _was_ male. And she was well…not lacking in development. In fact if he recalled correctly she had overtaken Ino a few years ago. Putting her second behind Hyuuga Hinata, not that he knew or anything like that. Nope. Kakashi had just _heard_ it somewhere…maybe from Genma. Yeah he'd blame Genma. Maybe even Jiraiya.

With a quick eye crinkle and raised hands in a non-threatening manner, "Sorry…kami I'm sorry!"

Emerald eyes narrowed, "Better be…" She wasn't going to put up with his whining. "Anyways will you please help me Kakashi?"

"…with…"

"I was getting to that so shut up."

Kakashi glowered at Sakura and stated pointedly, "I liked it better when you were shy. What happened to that girl?"

"She realized that in order to survive on a team with a bunch of chauvinistic bastards she had to toughen up. And actually take her training into her own hands." Now maybe accusing him of not teaching her was a bit below the belt. But he did focus heavily on Naruto and Sasuke no matter what he said. It was just a matter of fact. Nothing else.

The silver-haired jounin felt that one…ouch. His expression dropped a bit at that but said nothing. He knew that there was some truth to her words. But she knew everything that he could possibly teach her. He cleaned it up a bit sure. Worked out a few kinks but that was about all he could teach her. She had chakra control that rivaled his own from the get go. Now…a woman at twenty years old. She had perfect chakra control. She was a jounin and the third best medic-nin in the country…if not the world. She out fought Kabuto as her mentor…new mentor…Tsunade fought her old teammate Orochimaru. Naruto was busy fighting Sasuke. While all this was happening Shizune was filling him with chakra to keep him alive. Needless to say it was an embarrassing moment.

It was Sakura's glowing moment. Kabuto thought it fit to knock out Kakashi first. This was something that angered Sakura. Probably more than it should have. After all she wasn't particularly close with him…or she had thought she wasn't but as she saw Kabuto's medical jutsu break down Kakashi's muscle tissue. Something inside her snapped. A body she spent many night healing crumpled under that bastard's attacks. With a fire she never knew she really had...and that was surprising since she took out an Akatsuki member. But that only worked because she had someone guiding her. That time it was all her. And she remembered him trying to do the same thing to her she did to Kakashi. It hadn't worked. The satisfying crunch his skull made as she put her fist through it was something she'd never forget.

Sakura noticed Kakashi's mood change, "You know it wasn't your fault. They needed the basics. They had all the talent in the world. Diamonds just needing to be cut…I was cut glass."

That wasn't exactly fair to her but while she thought it was true…Kakashi disagreed, "No you were a diamond too." With another eye crinkle Kakashi spoke in a playful tone, "Of course I'll help you…especially since you threatened to ask Genma, over me, you may as well have said Gai if you really wanted to get under my skin."

Sakura smirked a bit at that, "Well Gai couldn't help me with what I want to learn…"

Brows furrowed. "And that is?"

"Well…I want you to help me make ANBU." Kakashi spluttered at the confident way she stated that. ANBU was no place for a little girl. Sure she wasn't a little girl anymore…but she was _his_ little girl that was wanting to strut head long into a career that was, well, dangerous. Sure being a jounin and all that was dangerous…but _still_. Kakashi wanted to grab her shoulders and shake her out of this.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me…"

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not."

Kakashi nearly lost it then and there, "Damn it Sakura! Don't you know that that means? It means you're nearly three times as likely to get killed. And even if you do get killed if it happens in action your body doesn't come back. It gets destroyed!" Now if Sakura didn't know any better she'd think that he sounded more than a little bit worried.

"That's why I'm asking you for your help…but since you're against the idea I guess I'll have to ask Genma." She didn't know why Kakashi was so against her training with Genma. He was an excellent ninja and one of Shizune's teammates. All around nice guy. She knew he had a player attitude but seriously if he were that hot she'd guess Kakashi would be too.

This option didn't not go over well with the masked jounin, with an animalistic growl. That would indeed make even the Inuzuka clan master whimper. "Like hell you will. I'll train you. But you will not like it."

"Bring it on old man." With that Sakura disappeared in a flash of Sakura pedals and smoke.

Kakashi blinked lazily. Asking no one in particular Kakashi wondered aloud, "Did she just call me old?"

A mirthful voice answered in a rather enthused…too enthused voice, "Yep ya geezer!" Kakashi rounded on the little brat quite quickly and punted him across the training field. As soon as the other genin turned their sight on him Kakashi coughed, "Part of your training…never let your guard down." Luckily the little idiots bought it. 'Wonder how long they'll keep buying my bull…'

With a sigh and a groan Kakashi sat and pulled out his book, 'If no one can call Tsunade old no one can call me old…'

A couple hours later…

Genma laughed heartily as the pink-haired kunoichi told him the events. With a grin Genma pounded down his sake and said, "I told you it'd work. His students to get to be taught by anyone but the best. Even when he pretends not to care he actually complained about having to put Naruto with Ebisu during your guys' chuunin exam all those years ago."

Sakura snorted, "Then the little bastard went and found a Sannin." Well it wasn't like she didn't eventually do the same.

Which was a fact that Genma was going to point out, "Yes well you snagged the teachings of our _beloved_ Hokage. Who has only taken up one other person in her rather lengthy life…" Genma looked around the bar making sure that Tsunade-sama was most definitely not there…kami only knew what she'd do to him if she had heard his statement…put him on babysitting duty for life? Or just throw him out her window. That wouldn't be fun.

Sakura snorted, "Well someone had to. I think I reminded her of how she used to be…though she was apparently meaner than me…according to Jiraiya at least. But that may be because I don't hit him."

Genma laughed and twirled the senbon perched on his lips. "Well Jiraiya would probably be turned on by the pain. Why do you think he instigates Tsunade so much still? Despite the fact she causes massive amounts of movement in this area." With the mention of Tsunade's most famous physical trait he pretended to hold his own set of mega-boobs.

With peals of laughter Sakura raised her brow at Genma and toasted him, "May Tsunade-sama never catch you doing that!"

"Catch him doing what?"

"Nothing!" the reply came quickly. A little too quickly.

"Really?"

Genma had paled significantly. Shizune who had walked in with the Hokage smirked at Genma's look. Sakura just kept laughing. He was so screwed. The senbon dropped from sensual lips. The cogs in Genma's mind began to turn quickly. Well at least she couldn't shove the needle down his throat.

"Yo!"

'Yes _salvation_!' Kakashi created the perfect opportunity to get Tsunade's attention away from him. "Heya Kakashi…how you doin'? Plannin' a great training schedule for our lovely little cherry blossom?" Sakura choked on her sake as Tsunade's narrowed eyes turned on to Kakashi.

"What!?" Shizune sensing the situation.

"Tsunade-sama please calm down…"

"I will not be calm!"

Sakura sensing an impending problem sent a look to Genma, "Your turn to pay." And with that she grabbed Kakashi by the wrist and ran before Tsunade had a chance to attack the poor copy-nin.

"What is going _on_?!"

"Shut up and run Kakashi!"

'Kami when did this girl get so demanding!?'

When Sakura finally came to a stop she smiled brightly up at Kakashi…still holding his wrist. The slouching man finally asked, "So um…you going to tell me what that was all about." His visible eye was locked on where her little hand was holding his wrist still.

A blush spread across her pale cheeks and she let go. "Oh it was nothing. Tsunade just didn't know that you were going to start training me is all…"

"Oh is that _all_ huh? Does she have any idea that your trying to become ANBU?" Kakashi asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"No and your going to keep it that way, right?"

With another sigh and a clear pout, despite being masked, "Why do you do this to me? She'll beat my ass if she found out that I'm keeping this from her…you do know that right?" The pink covered head nodded slowly but beamed up at him a smile that always made his heart melt. Hanging his head in resignation the masked ninja answered with a heavy, "Fine."

With a grin Sakura kissed the much taller ninja on the cheek and took off merrily down the street practically plowing over an unsuspecting Inuzuka Kiba. As the confused and disgruntled dog master approached the confused copy-nin. "What's up with her?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I wish I knew…"

Collectively the two ninja muttered, "Women…"

* * *

First actual story with an actual pairing for Naruto. Be brutal! 


	2. Preparations

Chapter DEUX

Disclaimer: Still don't own them...still wish I did.

Thank you reviewers for being really kind, feel free to express anything you guys want I live off of CC (sometimes my ideas alone don't always fill in a chapter like I'd like)

So what if she had nearly plowed over Kiba? He was in her way. And that would be the story she'd stick to. Otherwise things may get a bit. Messy? Was that the right word? She doubted. No matter. She got Kakashi to agree to help her train for ANBU, something Tsunade would never do, having seen her boyfriend die on a particularly horrible ANBU mission was probably the reason Tsunade would try and stop it. The woman cared for her that much was true. But she was twenty years old. True she wasn't as seasoned as the Hokage but she was more prepared than she had been when she was ANBU. Sakura was confident if she put the skill set of Tsunade, and actual training from Kakashi she'd be pretty much unstoppable.

And she'd rub it in the faces of her two very powerful best friends. They were after all still all "Must protect Sakura!" Which got rather annoying. More often than not she had attempted to kick them at her enemy since she wasn't allowed to attack directly. This was why her skill sets started to fade. Bastards. The kunoichi stopped taking missions with both of them cause they'd deviate from the plan just to make sure she was quote unquote 'safe' it was ridiculous and frankly humiliating that she had yet to surpass genin in their eyes. Even if she had trained one team of well balanced and strong genin herself before shipping them off to other sensei when they passed their chuunin exams. She gave up teaching for a while after that…she found she wasn't quite ready to train Hinata's younger sister. She _did_ it. But the idea of having more clans breathing down her neck made her quickly seek solace in missions and the hospital.

Waking up rather early for her day off Sakura decided to start off her training without Kakashi. To see how rusty she really was. This basically meant she'd have to use jutsu that didn't have to do with destroying the body directly…more like the ones that did that indirectly. "So troublesome," muttered the kunoichi as she got ready rather sluggishly.

With the grace afforded only to shinobi Sakura snuck up on a rather unsuspecting Uzumaki Naruto she had spotted on her to way to the training grounds. Unfortunately one of his own genin deemed it necessary to blow her cover. Naruto being…well Naruto jumped to conclusions and tossed a handful of shuriken at Sakura without even turning around. By the time he bothered to turn around Sakura had dodged most of the shuriken and used a bit of her chakra to allow her to catch the final one. With a bit of vindictive pleasure she embedded it into her rather idiotic blonde best friend. How anyone thought he was remotely intelligent was beyond her…

"Ow! That was mean!" The kyuubi container wrenched the offending metal piece from his shoulder and pouted. "You surprised me its no fair!"

Green eyes rolled skyward, "What's not fair is you wouldn't have sensed me before it was too late if it wasn't for your little snitch." The kid was an Inuzuka. One of Kiba's many cousins. She should have known better than to come from downwind. But it was much too inviting to get his dumb ass. "C'mere I'll heal you. Big baby that you are."

Naruto being just as she said half waddled half walked to her playing up his wound all the more. "It hurts." Big blue eyes began to water, "A kiss would make it better…"

"You wish Naruto."

"Oh Come on!" The blood from the wound started to make the jacket, orange of course, look less annoying or 'loud' perhaps she should soak it in blood then heal him…

"No." Sakura put her hands on her hips that demonstrated she was fully willing to make him go to the hospital and get man-handled by his fan-girls. Or worse…Tsunade and Shizune…who would invariably side with her. "You're lucky I don't fry your nervous system for trying to kill me."

Crocodile tears dissipated and the pools widened. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan! I really didn't mean to! I'll be smarter next time…promise!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and set about healing the really rather minor wound. She'd seen him take more and keep running. Why this one was suddenly such a big deal was beyond her. "So are you free for lunch today?"

"Yeah…why?" This seemed like news to the genin. But it wasn't unwelcome seeing as two cheered, "Who said anything about you three having lunch off?" The blonde asked airily. This caused a slight 'aww' to echo through the training area.

With a laugh Sakura said, "I have something I want to tell you and Sasuke…meet me at the café near my apartment at let's say…noonish?" She raised an inquisitive brow at Naruto who looked a tad suspicious.

"Sure…" surprisingly not begging for ramen he continued with, "You aren't pregnant, dying, or married are you?" The expression that spread across Sakura's face was priceless and made the beating he was about to receive well worth it.

"No you _baka_!" The word baka was punctuated with a swift punch to the head. It was after all the toughest part of Naruto's body she'd feel bad hitting him anywhere else. She smirked proudly at the whimper of pain…feeling not for the first time a tad bit sadistic when it came to Naruto.

"Ow! _Again_!" The fox boy cried.

"Oh you _know_ you deserved that one!" Hands returned to her hips…glad she scared some sense into Naruto's genin, 'that's right kiddies fear me…know better than to ruin my sneak attack next time!' With a decidedly softer tone, "It's good news. Could you spread the word to Sasuke for me…I might not be done training and be able to get ready in time." Well at least she was honest as to why she wanted the place by her apartment. Easy access.

"Tell me what?" Speak of the devil. The last Uchiha was lazily strolling through the area with three rather battered looking children following him. Naturally the jounin hadn't a scratch on him. He didn't let them think. They ever had a chance. That was just his rather _nice_ way of training.

"Oh that I wanted to have lunch with you and Naruto."

"Hn." Was the Uchiha's affirmative response. They had long since moved on from their awkwardness due to the crush and him leaving. Jerk face. So some animosity remained on her part. But it was more because she had to beat sense into is smug pale face when he got back to Konoha. Senbon were so effective at immobilizing people.

Sasuke's students didn't even bother to react to the prospect of a free lunch hour. He'd no doubt set them to running. He'd been particularly abusive to this class of Genin. Apparently one reminded him of Naruto back then…and she…a fact that surprised Sakura, really did they need a female Naruto? Ruined just about everything for the team. Sure Sasuke only did it to toughen them up…and beat her record. But seriously what was Shikamaru…or even Iruka thinking? Giving Sasuke a student like that.

"So why are we having lunch?" Sasuke asked questioningly as he took a moment to make sure the students were not too badly battered. He did have a soft heart. But only when he didn't think anyone would notice it. That was how he worked now.

"She won't tell me…I think she's pregnant." Sasuke's students all snapped their heads at Sakura who had the decency to blush.

"Don't be stupid Naruto. We'd have already found and killed any man who's attempted to sleep with her." He had a point anyone who ever showed any interest in her what so ever…that she returned in the least…would have been beaten up by two 'thugs'

With a pout Sakura asked, "Why can't you just wait until I tell you? Whatever forget it. Just be at the café by my place at noon." She lost her patience and took off she wanted to get at least a twenty minute run in before her typical routine and still have time to get ready.

Sasuke rolled his eyes slightly as he crouched near one of his students. Deeming them fit he stood up and briskly started walking once more. "See you at lunch Naruto."

"I can't believe we're not having ramen…" sighed the blonde wistfully. Causing everyone within earshot to sweat drop. Typical Naruto.

A certain someone was spying on a certain pink-haired kunoichi ad bidden by the Fifth. Really he didn't know how he'd gotten stuck with the job. He'd end up telling Sakura that he was doing it if she hadn't realized it was him yet. Sai would have been a better choice. The guy was still a strict rule follower and he was less suspicious looking than he was. Especially since he basically only ran errands for the Hokage anymore. Funny how his entire team ended up as her lap dogs. Shizune fell first. Then Raidou…Genma himself had attempted to resist. But no such luck. Old age caught up to him. He was thirty-seven at this point. Although capable of breaking out a can of whoop ass he was pretty much forced into a few things. Like teaching a student here and there. He was considered a liability on missions that were S-class now for some reason. Despite being a weapons master and the ultimate threat to enemy kunoichi…extremely sexy.

"You can come out now." Came an impatient sigh.

He had told her that it would happen this way. "Yeah, yeah I know Sakura. She thought I could sneak up on you…" The caramel haired ninja said as he dropped gracefully from the tree, "She should have just put an ANBU on you…or someone stealthier than me. Since you know my presence without sensing my chakra. It's really rather annoying. Just thought you might want to know."

Green eyes rolled for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day, "Well I'm sorry for having to deal with ero-sennin and Kakashi…and now Naruto. A girl has to be able to sense peepers. Even when they aren't naked."

Genma had to smirk at this. She was right. Most kunoichi wore rather revealing clothing to maintain their range of movement and the silence when they moved. And a rather fortunate side effect of this was that their assets were usually very well accentuated and the 'old man' had to admit Sakura had many assets. "But doesn't the fact they spy on you make you feel better about yourself? Knowing your worth the effort?"

A derisive snort was his only answer. He decided to take it as an affirmative just for kicks. "Glad you saw it my way." Her look was enough to make any man's blood run cold. "Joke…kami…learn to take a joke!" Another look, "Ok now you're just being mean."

"You sure talk a lot Genma."

"It's what I do." He added rather proud of himself for some reason.

"I noticed. So why exactly did she send you to spy on me?" Well Sakura knew the reason for the spying. Tsunade didn't like to have things kept from her. But it didn't explain why Tsunade sent Genma…one of her friends to spy on her.

"She thinks I'll get whatever you're hiding out of you? I don't claim to understand the inner workings of the woman, you know better than I. I just do as I'm told…" He feigned sadness, "It's a tough life when you've got to see a very attractive young woman train as your 'mission'!"

Sakura blanched, "You mean she made it a mission!"

Genma nodded, "Shizune said it was abusing power…but you know Tsunade-sama…if she wants it done. It gets done. I just don't get why she doesn't threaten you. I mean you are strong but she did kill Orochimaru." Well the death of Orochimaru was more or less because he had no use of his arms and Sakura killed Kabuto, and Naruto beat Sasuke's ass. This somehow snapped him out of his alliance with the snake king as Genma liked to call him. It was probably because Sasuke realized that Tsunade and Jiraiya had trained his two team members as best they could and they weren't a match for Itachi alone. Sasuke gave up on his quest to kill Itachi…though he would still have his moments.

Sakura had promised Sasuke that she would help him destroy Itachi, the only problem was the whole rest of the Akatsuki. They were bastards really. Sasori was enough of a pain in the ass…or rather chest. She didn't particularly enjoy getting ran through with a sword and not having Tsunade's regeneration technique.

Sakura smirked at Genma, "Admit it. You took the mission so you could get away from them all."

Her only answer was a shrug. Which she most definitely took as a yes. Gazing at the shadows created by the sun Sakura smiled, "Well I've got to go. I only have about a half-hour to get ready and go to lunch with Sasuke and Naruto…"

A/N: wow two chapters in two days? I'm surprised at myself. Anyways. I'm a bit at a loss for who to pair Sasuke and Naruto up with…suggestions are welcome! And yes this is a blatant attempt at getting you people involved


	3. Telling Her Friends

So its short…I'm sorry. I decided to add a splash of SasuSaku if you squint real hard. I wanted to get this chapter out before I had to go back to school on Monday, I'll still update as regularly as possible.

So the training will start next chapter. And I'm not sure when the romance will start. And for anyone wondering about Genma's friendship with her. They both practically live in Hokage Tower. It's a friendship that was built from circumstance and though I like the pairing a little bit there will be none in there.

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Naruto…

* * *

She had known they'd be late. It wasn't like they had watches or alarm clocks. Those two just _had _to be like Kakashi. It was annoying. They probably hadn't meant to do it. But then again it gave her more time to get ready. And time to think about something that had been weighing on her. Stepping into the shower Sakura just stood there letting the waves cascade down her body. The feeling was really very nice.

The tight knots of her muscles finally began to release. She may have over done it with the push ups. She never really had to work that hard since she began her training with Tsunade it was strict as the woman had said it would be. But it was not physical. A lot of it was knowledge based. This she was used to. Not the physical that Sasuke and Naruto had been so good at. It was the stuff that they had no talent or patience for. Depending on who you asked. Sasuke was decent enough with his chakra. But she was leaps and bounds above him. He was great. She was perfect. Naruto…he just used his chakra sloppily. He never needed to use it well. It was kind of unfair. But well everyone had to have strengths and weaknesses. Her chakra level wads her own.

The pipes groaned as she turned the knobs. It had felt nice to rinse off all the gunk and grime that always seemed to stick to someone after training. Green eyes peeked around the shower curtain her reluctance to get out of the warmth of the shower to the slightly cooler bathroom would have amused anyone had they seen. Reaching for her cushy white towel Sakura quickly toweled off. A technique she learned from Tsunade who explained her self with a simple _"You'll need it"_ it involved channeling a small amount of chakra to the towel to warm it. Really useful on cold winter mornings.

With a speed that was really unlike the kunoichi when getting ready. At home at least.

"You really like doing things the hard way." She sighed to herself. She just had to tell them. Well it wasn't like they wouldn't find out. But she'd rather not have them breathing down her neck about it.

Especially when both do stupider things than she would ever dream of on a constant basis, like their inability to listen to anyone, or that stupid rivalry, Naruto and Sasuke hadn't changed since they were twelve. At all. Sasuke and that stupid burning desire to kill his brother, ok so it wasn't _stupid_ so much as borderline psychotic. That would be the best word for it really. And Naruto for being a bundle of energy and a chakra presence large enough to engulf anyone in a one on one battle, this was unfair in Sakura's opinion.

May as well get it over with…

Sakura arrived at the small café at eleven fifty. She had thought they'd be late. But if boys complained about the predictability of girls, or lack there of, the same could be said about boys. They had already ordered too! Bastards!

"Well gee thanks for waiting." She'd found their table pretty easily Naruto sucked at masking his chakra.

"But I was hungry Sakura-chan!" Sakura felt her eye twitch and her fist clench.

As if sensing danger to his foxyness Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke trying to seek protection. Sakura snorted and asked, "Do you really think I won't hit you if your cowering against Sasuke?"

The blonde's quiet response of "Yes…" and Sasuke's glare was enough for Sakura. She sat across from them.

Deciding to speak up Sasuke asked, "So why did you have us out here? We had our weekly lunch for this week already."

"Oh well if a girl can't hang out with her boys for lunch then I guess I'll be going." Baiting Sasuke was too much fun. He allowed it to happen now. More to keep things normal than anything else really.

Sasuke smirked slightly, "Stop. Stay. We ordered your favorite."

Sakura looked torn before she decided to 'grace' them with her presence. Not knowing where to begin, especially under two inquisitive stares.

The kunoichi cleared her throat and asked, "Do you promise not to overreact?" Yeah like that'd happen.

Their affirmative answer came unanimously and quickly. A little too quickly. 'Damnit they're so going to fly off the handle. Well, Naruto will. Sasuke will probably brood or something.' Inner Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well, I…how do I say this?" The boys leaned forward slightly to hear her better. It'd probably have been smarter on their part to stay away. They knew if they made a scene…they'd be hit. Pretty hard.

"Just say it already!" half-shouted Naruto. Sasuke nodded his silent agreement.

"Fine! I'm going to join the ANBU." 'Ha! Shut your dumb-ass up Naruto. And you look a little stunned too Sasuke-kun.' Sakura began to smirk.

"I…uh…I…" Aw poor Naruto. Sasuke just sat there blinking.

"Is that all you guy's can do gape at me like idiots?"

"You're _what_?!" Well that's a start from Naruto. A quick glance to Sasuke you see him cross his arms and lean back. A slight glower was noticeable.

"What? It's not that big of a deal." Yes try and calm them down.

"It's too dangerous." Sasuke's response was typical. Always protecting when she didn't need it. And then he always left when she did.

Sakura rolled her green eyes skyward, "You, Uchiha Sasuke, have no right to tell me not to do something because its 'too dangerous'," Sasuke made a move to speak but Sakura cut him off, "I'm not done. How can you be so selfish as to think I should listen to _you_!" She knew he would get what she meant from her sentence.

"I…" Naruto just felt the waves of tension coming from between the two glaring ninja.

Sasuke stayed quiet but stared at her with a near blank expression. One that Sakura wasn't sure how to read. It looked as if he wanted nothing more than to get up and leave. But unfortunately Naruto was in his way.

"Listen. I know you're worried. But I wouldn't do this if I didn't think for one second I couldn't do it." The words were from her heart she didn't get why he made such a big deal about nothing. The next thing that happened surprised Sakura.

Naruto just grinned big and said, "Well if it's what you want Sakura-chan, then who are _we_ to tell you no?" The blonde shot the sharingan user a look that said relax and deal with it. She did waste the time to at least tell them what was going on with her.

"Hmph." Sasuke was pouting now. Sakura had to resist the urge to reach out to him. There were still feelings. She wouldn't deny that. But she wouldn't say she was in love with him anymore.

"Sasuke…" Why was he being so damn stubborn about it? It wasn't like he'd ever listen to her. "Are you just angry you won't be there to protect me or something?" Judging by how he reacted to that made her think that was exactly the case. "It is, isn't it?" The pale young man looked away.

"Sakura…" It was a growl. Telling her to drop it.

"What ever Uchiha. If that's how you want to act go ahead I'm doing this and there is nothing you can do about it!" She her nails bit into her palms from how she clenched her fists.

"I don't want to see you dead!" There he admitted it. It was like pulling fucking teeth with this boy.

"It's not _about_ you! This is all about me Sasuke. For once since I've known you I'm doing something for _me_!" With that Sakura hastily paid for her untouched food and walked out of the café. She had promised her self years ago that she wouldn't cry. But the look on Sasuke's pale face made her want to.

But being who she was Sakura stubbornly shook the thoughts of that out of her head when she suddenly ran face first into the chest of her 'stalker' Shiranui Genma. "It's not fair! He shouldn't be that way about anything I do."

Genma sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around her, "Hey, Haruno buck up. Think about it you've got him right where you want him. Squirmin' like a worm. And scared out of his wits. I think you did a bang up job." Letting go of the young woman he asked, "Wanna go out for another drink later? You look like you might need it. And you'll look worse when Hatake gets through with you.

Sakura just shrugged numbly, "If I live through his training…" She assumed the man would just find her. He usually did. An eye crinkle and a 'yo' and it would begin. Well that's how it used to be. He might have changed with his new students. A fact that still surprised her…he went back to teaching. She always thought it had something to do with Asuma, the man loved teaching and sparring with the younger generations before his murder. Sakura pushed the depressing thoughts to the back of her mind. She was a ninja. Death was part of the job description. "So are you still trailing me?"

"Unfortunately," What more could he say on the subject?

"I'm surprised she didn't send Kotetsu or Izumo to annoy it out of me. She knows we hang out more than regular co-workers." Tsunade wasn't totally smart when it came to things like that.

"Well I think she just wants me out of her hair. They listen to here. I don't, until she threatens me at least." Genma spit out his senbon into a near by telephone pole. "Besides Shizune thinks I need a vacation or something stupid like that. She thinks I'm old." Genma scoffed at the idea. Shizune was his old teammate she was as old as him.

"Aw, she finally gave you that walker she had made for you?" The look on his face was utterly priceless.

Shiranui Genam, elite jounin of Konoha spluttered, "She had _what_ made for me?"

"A walker. I thought she was waiting till you were forty. I figured she may have sprung it on you early" Sakura shrugged, "Come on it's not like you guys haven't been plotting Tsunade's sixtieth birthday since she became Hokage."

Genma smirked a bit, "She won't know what hit her. It's going to be great. But now I have to retaliate against Shizune too. I should get her knitting needles or something." He became more devious looking by the second. Even going so far as to rub his hands together.

"Well…since someone decided to take a trip to the deep end I guess I'll head down to the training fields." She shook her head slowly in amusement and began to walk away. After a moment Sakura turned and said, "Thanks Genma for, well you know."

The elder man nodded and smiled as she dashed off. 'Kakashi doesn't know what he's got himself into. He remembers the little girl who was just coming into her own. Not this. He's dead meat. Gonna be funny to see…but I've got bigger fish to fry…oh Shizune!' With that little inner monologue Genma launched onto the roof tops heading for the Hospital. Where no doubt the woman was.

Back in the café Naruto looked at Sasuke, "You're an ass."

"Shut up." He was feeling guilty enough.

* * *

Expect an update soon!


End file.
